Harry Styles
by wishesfordecember
Summary: Harry and Kylie are best friend. Can Kylie make Harry more than just a funny boy with a cute face? Set to be a series.


I sat on my best friend's couch sipping tea from an impossibly large cup.

"Harry, could you have given me a bigger cup?" I teased.

"Nope!" He smiled, jumping on the couch next to me and dropping his arm around my shoulders.

I playfully shoved him. "You're such an oaf."

"You're the oaf." He laughed, tickling me.

"Gahhh, stop! Stop, you win!"

"Yes! Success!" Harry knew my weaknesses, and he always seemed to use them to his advantage.

"Louis? Did I hear a win for our dear friend Harry here?" Niall joked.

"Why yes, I think you did." Louis replied, playing along.

"Ugh, you guys suck." I chuckled, pushing Harry as I got up off the couch.

Harry however wouldn't let me leave. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to him. Needless to say it ended with me on his lap.

"Hey, you know you love me." He smirked. There he goes again. Making my heart beat, fluttering at a million times a minute.

He, of course, has no idea of his effect on me, but I think the other guys suspect it.

"Oh yes, my hero." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Harry blushed, for what reason I know not, but he blushed. I, Kylie Rose, managed to make Harry, my Harry, blush.

His eyes lingered on mine a bit too long to be normal, this time making me blush.

"Oi would you two just shag already?!" Zayn said, walking in on the scene between Harry and I.

We quickly jumped apart, remembering that we were in the presence of others.

"Oh shove it." Harry replied, giving Zayn a push, walking towards the kitchen. I followed suit.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah I'm ok." Harry responded, distractedly I might add.

"Well ok..."

"Hey, come here." Harry said suddenly, softly.

"Hmm?"

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt good, right. I looked up at him and smiled. Then he licked my face, ruining the oh-so-perfect moment.

"HARRY!"

He laughed, running away. I get so tired sometimes, all his joking around, like he can't be serious.

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, my hand resting on my chin. I figured the guys would come find me, but that went out the window when I heard video game noises coming from the next room.

I sighed again. "What's the use?", I thought. That's when Zayn walked in.

I have always liked Zayn; he's nice, sensitive, but funny as well, vulgar as they come.

"A penis for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Haha." I mimed. "A funny one, you are."

"Really though, something bothering you?"

"Nah, just thinking a bit I suppose." I replied.

"Might I ask about what?" He pushed.

"Stuff."

"I see. Well does stuff stand for Styles like Harry Styles?"

"No, stuff does not stand for Harry Styles." I smiled, blushing a bit.

"Did I hear my name?" And...Cue Harry.

"Nope. In fact, I need to go actually." I stated.

"Can't you spend the night? You always spend the night." Harry whined.

"Sorry lover boy, not tonight." I replied, patting his cheek, making sure the last pat was more a swat than anything else.

"Hey! Come on, you still mad about earlier?" He asked, hurrying after me.

"Bye boys!" I yelled, ignoring Harry. I grabbed my coat and purse and opened the front door. Harry followed me out and closed the door behind him.

"Come on Kyles." He said, grabbing my arm. "You can't stay mad forever. Why are you mad?"

"Because you're a twat, that's why. You can't be serious for five minutes can you?"

"Kylie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lick your face. At least to make you angry over it."

"See, you don't get it though do you Harry? It's not about that, it's never about that. Not about licking my face or even last week with the water balloons. It's like right when you are about to be serious, I see the emotion in your face, you turn into Mr. Funnyman. Well, newsflash Harry, you don't have to be funny all the time. You're allowed to have feelings!" I yelled, going off on him. All my pent up feelings, well, some, of my pent up feelings, out in the open.

"Kyles...I'm sorry. I'll be more serious-"

But I cut him off. "Serious. I know. That's what they all say. When you figure it out, come see me but until then go ahead and be Harry Styles, Mr. One Direction Funnyman."

I ran towards home, just a block over. He called after me but I didn't dare look back, afraid I would be tempted to return.

For days he called, but for days I didn't answer. Even the guys tried.

I was in a rut, stuck in my sad little mind. It got boring, sitting around the house. My parents practically begged me to go out, to go hang with the boys. My parents grew up with Harry's so it's no wonder he's my best friend. They told my parents that Harry wouldn't even eat, nor sleep, and trust me, sleep in Harry Style's world is everything.

A week after our argument I caved. I had to see Harry, needed to see Harry. I walked down the block shamefully and stopped in front of the door, willing myself to just knock and not run away like I so desperately wanted to, but the door flung open before I had the chance.

"KYLES!" I was swept off my feet, literally, by none other than Harry himself. He looked dreadful, well, as dreadful as Harry could.

"I just, I thought I'd stop by." I ushered out, taking a deep breath. I looked down towards the ground unable to find anything else to say.

Out of nowhere he lifted up my chin. Then he kissed me. Harry kissed me. My Harry. Kissed. Me.

My mind went into overdrive, my heart running an internal marathon. I kissed back with as much force and passion as I could muster, wrapping my legs around his waist.

After a minute we broke apart and my feet were placed back on solid ground. Harry rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kylie, for everything."

I smiled. "That's ok...you oaf."

He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea..." I replied.

"So uhh, you two together yet?" Zayn with his mouth full, was standing in the doorframe eating some cereal.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, yeah I guess we are. Well, that is if you'll have me." He grinned down at me, clearly knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't wish for it any other way." I grinned back as he leaned down to kiss me.

It was perfect. He was perfect. We were perfect.


End file.
